Systems are being developed for providing automated control of automobiles or vehicles. These systems are very complex. These systems are typically camera-based, and all of the intelligence of the systems is located within the vehicles. The systems require very complex software for providing the automated control. Further, the systems are far from fail proof.
Additionally, the control of these systems is autonomous. That is, the systems only monitor and control each vehicle individually, and do not provide, for example, traffic monitoring of numbers of vehicles.
An optimal system further provides traffic monitoring, networking and communications with other vehicles and conditions surrounding the vehicle(s). Once the vehicles are networked, additional data management and control of vehicles is possible.
It is desirable to have a method, system and apparatus for monitoring and/or controlling vehicles that is simple to implement, but still able to provide intelligent control.